


The One

by Livinginhope



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom, LaFerry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginhope/pseuds/Livinginhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has her life planned out. She's going to be a journalist, live next door to her best friend Danny, and she is going to find The one. to Laura the one was going to be like something out of the movies; it would be love at first sight, they'd have no struggles in finding each other and there wouldn't be a lack of heroic notions from either part. Little did she know that the circumstances of finding 'the one' would be completely different. Laura should know that life happens while you're making plans.<br/>a story about miss tightly wound and a broody Silas Student.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The room-mate from hell

**Author's Note:**

> For this First chapter I liked the idea of basing it on the web series but putting my own original ideas into it. By the next chapter you will see a character development and how this fanfic diverts from the web series and how other characters come into the story. I'd like to thank the tumblr url 'theshydebate' for proof reading my work and putting up with how excited I was when I'd finished it. Enjoy!

Since Laura was at an age to think for herself, she would dream about the day she'd meet 'the one'. How they would meet each other and know straight away they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. They'd see that their imperfections made them perfect, and that heroic notions would be the norm to protect their beloved.  
Unlike most girls Laura knew, she wouldn't be thinking of the guys that run around in recess taking their tops off whenever they scored a goal. The dreams would be about girls, mostly the ones she'd seen on television like Hermione or Xena.  
She wasn't ashamed that she liked girls, she didn't really feel like it defined her or it changed who she was as a person so she never mentioned it to anyone else, she didn't feel the need; though if there was anyone she was going to tell, it would have been her best friend, Danny who she'd known since she was born. Danny was a couple of months older than Laura, 3 to be exact and compared to Laura she looked like a giant. To reach Danny's height, Laura would have to stand on a chair, which she had done a couple of times so she didn't feel as inferior when they were having an argument about who'd eat the last cookie. 

 

*****

 

Once Laura had gotten older, and went to Styria to study journalism at Silas University, she started to forget about her dream and started concentrating on her writing. At Silas she'd roomed with Danny whom was still her best friend. After a while Laura did end up telling Danny that she was into girls, though she didn't like putting a label on it, to which Danny replied "Same" and that was really the end of that conversation. 

\--

"Hey, Laura have you heard about the new girl that's joining Silas today" Danny states while stealing one of Laura's cookies off of their desk.  
"No? I didn't think students could join this late in the semester?" 

"No they can't, but apparently She's like some relative of the dean or something. I'm gunna go find Laf and Perry. Perr is making some of her cupcakes again and I don't want to miss first dibs on the biggest one. You coming?" Danny says in her nonchalant tone just before stealing another one of Laura's cookies and heading to the door.

"I can't, I've got my English lit paper due tomorrow, can you bring me a cupcake back though pleaseeee..." 

"Okay you owe me one though." Danny states leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"What? you've been stealing my cookies this whole ti- oh forget it" Laura shouts trying to get Danny's attention before she leaves. Realising it was a failed attempt because Danny would be long gone, Laura gets back to her paper.

Once Laura got back to writing her paper, she hears the door knob turn. "you back so soon Danny? I thought you could be apart from me for longer than this" Laura says sarcastically and almost teasingly, but to her surprise the voice that retaliated wasn't Danny in fact the voice wasn't familiar at all.

"I don't know who you're looking for creampuff, but I'm certainly not Danny" the girl says, leaning on the door frame with a bag slung across her shoulder. 

In one swift movement Laura stands up from her computer chair and turns around to face the girl standing in her door frame. She had dark hair, the sexiest jaw bone she'd seen in her life and was wearing black skinny jeans and a black lace crop top. Once Carmilla started speaking Laura's body shivered under the low seductive voice. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm Carmilla. I'm guessing Danny is your room-mate? Because from what my mother tells me you're way to involved in your writing to be even remotely interesting to date." as Carmilla says this she moves to Danny's bed, dropping her bag on the floor and looking through it for a desired book. 

Laura blushes in embarrassment and ends up stumbling on her words.

"that's not - I'm not - yeah Danny's my room-mate but - What are you even doing here? other than to make fun of my love life."

"Haven't you heard? I'm your new room-mate sweetheart. My mother, being the dean doesn't want me chasing women all day and actually wants me to get somewhere in life so, she placed me with you. Since you're the least exciting person she's ever met she decided it would be great to actually study with a study buddy. Seems like it's your lucky day butterc-"

"My names Laura, you don't have to keep naming me after things you eat, and I'm great with the room-mate I've got thank you, so you can tell your mother to place you somewhere else." before she could say anything else Laura hears Danny's voice coming from the hallway and getting closer to the door.

Hey, Laura I brought you a cupcake back, Laf had already took the biggest one but I still got some pretty big ones, they're soooo good I've had like four already." she pauses.

"oh hey, who are you? and why are you laying on my bed? Laura, is this another one of your journalism projects?" Danny questions with curiosity. 

"Nooo, this is Carmilla and she was just about to leave, weren't you?" Laura states angered that Carmilla is still in her presence.  
Laura snatches the cupcake out of Danny's hand then sits down on the edge of her bed waiting for Carmilla to either respond or leave.

"no, I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon and if you would have just told me that you preferred cupcakes, I would have called you that, cupcake." the corner of Carmilla's mouth stands up in a grin, she looks up at the red head and states "Hey there gigantor, you must be Danny. The dean-"

"Carmilla's mother" Laura interrupts.

"My mother" Carmilla stubbornly says and rolls her eyes at Laura, she then continues. "has made me Laura's new room-mate, now I'm sorry you two nerds can't interact and talk about how expressing your feelings is good for your soul or whatever but I'm not too pleased about my new room-mate either, and if you want to go talk to the dean about it then... be my guest."

Laura new that if her or Danny spoke to the dean about it their words would be eaten up and thrown back at them. It's terrible enough just going to talk about another student, but if they went to go talk about the deans daughter? yeah, they were definitely going to do themselves more harm than good.  
Laura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Danny speak.

"Where am I going to go?" Danny spoke almost threateningly. she was still stood in the door way, looking intensely at Carmilla and Laura with a back and forth motion. 

Laura felt so selfish, not once had she thought about where Danny was going to go, she just thought about how she was going to be stuck with the room-mate from hell for another 2 years. 

"I don't know Hagrid, why don't you ask the dean? all she told me is you'd be staying with the summer society freak show, maybe they'll know." Carmilla spoke nonchalantly while reading her book sprawled across her new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! i'll be uploading the next chapter by Tuesgay. Maybe even earlier than that depending on my schedule ;)  
> if you enjoyed it please leave a Kudos and if you think anything needs improving or i've said something that doesn't quite go with the storyline tell me on tumblr. my Url is 'youre-killin-me-hollis'  
> if you just want to message me about carmilla the webseries, Hollstein or how gorgeous Elise Bauman and Natasha Negovanlis are im all up for it. Thanks again! :*


	2. The class bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla finally talk but the circumstances are because of Silas Universities very own bully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is short and not that good but, after the next chapter - which I'll upload sometime this week - they will be incredibly longer and better I just thought id start small and build from there. If you want to talk to me my main tumblr is TonichaFawkes and my twitter is @HappyBauman im always happy to chat about anything:)  
> 

After a couple of weeks at Silas University, Carmilla became more and more popular. She started hanging round with the girls that Laura despised, especially this one girl named Elsie who had bullied Laura since primary school. Laura hadn't done anything wrong to her... per say, Elsie just didn't like to let things go, so in primary school when all the girls played dodge ball in the gym Elsie really wasn't pleased that Laura hit her in the face with the ball, not only getting her out of the game but also making her sport a black eye for the rest of the week.

Laura wasn't surprised that Carmilla was popular, she was hot and a lot of people sucked up to her because well... her mother was the dean but Laura could have swore she saw something different about Carmilla - more than just the popular hot girl - she could see that there was something more vulnerable about her. One thing was for certain though, Laura really didn't like Carmilla and her element of mystery.

 

**

 

English Lit, other than her free time - which Laura had very little of - was the only occasion that she could see her best friend, Danny. During these past two weeks she'd missed Danny and was upset that 'us two nerds can't interact and talk about how expressing our feelings is good for your soul or whatever' She thought, mocking Carmilla. She giggled at herself, feeling proud that she'd ridiculed Carmilla... even if she was the only one who heard it.

"What are you giggling at?"

Danny's voice brought her out of a trance. She looked at Danny who was sitting beside the small blonde in class. Danny was looking at her with a small grin on her face and Laura couldn't help but blush at the thought that she'd actually giggled out loud and someone heard her. "Erm, er, nothing. I was just thinking about something funny." Laura whispered so that Miss Belmonde - their English lit teacher - couldn't hear. "How's it going with the summer society?"

"It's good. I mean I miss being able to talk to you about how expressing our feelings is good for our souls or whatever but it could've been worse. I mean I could've been the one stuck with the broody room-mate." The redhead ended her sentence with a wink which made Laura giggle a little louder than before. It was as if Danny could read her mind.

"Shhh. She's only a couple of rows behind you, she can probably hear you." She gestures with her head to where Carmilla was sitting.

The dark haired girl was three rows behind Laura almost at the back of the class. in fact Laura was sure she would be sitting at the back of the class if it wasn't for Miss Belmonde telling her that her and Elsie weren't allowed to sit at the end of the classroom because she knew what would happen. So she sat one from the back. What a stretch. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention... Elsie. The devil on earth sat next to Carmilla in class and if Laura said anything loud enough for her to hear, she was sure there would be a reaction, never a nice reaction like "oh well done on getting that question right, you're really smart" it was more like some childish remark that usually ended in either Laura becoming a tiny ball of rage or... nope that was it. they always ended in Laura becoming a tiny ball of rage. This time though the circumstances were completely different.

"Miss Hollis, can you please be quiet and listen, you're disrupting the class. Now open your book to page 83." Miss Belmonde stated sternly. Laura wasn't very keen on the slender teacher. It looks like the slender teacher wasn't keen on Laura either.

"Oh look, its little Laura disrupting the class again. Don't you have any manners? no wonder your mother left you."

Elsie had gone way too far this time. Carmilla cringed at the comment. She really hated when Elsie would make digs at her room-mate, not that she liked Laura, she just didn't deserve the stuff Elsie would say to her. Carmilla was also sure that the only reason the rest of the class laughed was so that they didn't face the wrath of Elsie later on. "Elsie -" she whispered stubbornly but was interrupted when she heard someone else try to challenge Elsie.

"Why don't you and your little friend next to you actually concentrate on the class instead of making stupid comments that were made up by a fifth grader." Danny retorted, anger in her voice.

"Hey there Xena, I wasn't involved in any of this. So don't bring me into it." Carmilla said matter of factly.  
"And we're more than friends Dan-"

Carmilla's eyes opened wide and she nudged Elsie on the arm before she could say anything more to cause damage. She looked at Laura expecting a reaction from her but all she got was the back of her head as she sat at the front of the classroom. She hadn't turned round or looked up once and Carmilla was starting to feel like, maybe some of this was her fault. After all she didn't know why Elsie picked on Laura specifically.

At that moment the bell rang, both Laura and Carmilla had free period and Carmilla was sure she wanted to apologise to Laura for what happened... what's been happening. Carmilla knew that it was out of her control when it came to Elsie but the least she could do was show she didn't condone it.

 

**

 

"Cupcake, c'mon answer me. You can't ignore me forever y'know. We're in the same dorm, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Oh can't I?" Laura said strongly, but Carmilla could swear she heard a quiver in her voice as if she was crying.

"Of course you can't! you just replied!" Carmilla tried being light but had to shout as Laura was pacing down the university hallway and Carmilla was losing her breath trying to catch up.

When they finally got to their room Carmilla shut the door behind her making sure that if they were interrupted they would know about it. Laura collapsed on her bed facing downward on her yellow pillow. Carmilla was surprised that Danny didn't follow her in but she knew that the redhead had a chance to talk to her at the end of class and will most definitely check on Laura after her next class.

"just leave me alone, I'm fine I can take care of myself, okay!"

Carmilla crouched on the floor trying to get as close to Laura as she could without seeming threatening. "I'm not here to protect you sweetheart, I know you're completely capable of doing that for yourself, I just wanted to apologise for today.... aaand all the other times I've been with her and she's said or done something to you. Can you remember last week when she thought putting chewing gum in your hair would be a good idea and you spent nearly three hours in the shower trying to get it out because you didn't want to cut your hair? then after you forgot your towel so you ran out thinking I wasn't in and... well, I'm sorry for that also. Carmilla smiled trying to comfort Laura.

Laura lifted her head off of the pillow to look at Carmilla, she wiped away a few tears from her cheek and placed a few stray hairs behind her ear. A blush formed on her cheeks as she remembered the incident. "Oh yeah and you said as I stood there in embarrassment, It's nothing that I haven't seen a million times before cutie" Laura exclaimed mocking Carmilla's voice. She let out a little smile, but made sure Carmilla didn't see it, after all she was still mad at her for being friends with Elsie... or more than friends.

Carmilla let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "I was obviously kidding, your body's way better than anything I've seen a million times cupcake." Carmilla's voice lowered and Their eyes met for the first time, it wasn't an intense look but Laura saw that vulnerability in Carmilla again. The hurt, the yearning for something... but for what? once Laura realised she'd been staring for too long she broke the eye contact and changed the subject.

"You don't have to apologise" Laura sat up and patted to the space beside her gesturing Carmilla to sit on the side of the bed with her. Carmilla did so while Laura carried on talking. "It's not your fault she can't let things go"

"oh, that's a shame. I thought you two were fighting for who would win my love."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not my type."

Carmilla smiled "Yeah, you can do better than me. she paused, took a breath and continued "Cheer up Laura. Ignore Elsie, nothing she says is true and you are worth so much more than that. I should know I've had to put up with you for the past two weeks." Carmilla hesitantly wipes away a lost tear off of Laura's cheek with her thumb. Carmilla Moves her thumb to the side of Laura's mouth and gently pulls the corner up making Laura look like she's smiling. "there you are. I knew I could make you smile."

Laura glances at Carmilla and gives her a week smile which Carmilla reciprocates. Laura notes that today's the first time she's ever seen Carmilla remotely smile. her thoughts were interrupted when the door flies open... God, she gets interrupted a lot.

"Hey, Laura where's your hero, that saved you earli- Honey, What's happening here?"

of course if anyone was to interrupt it had to be Elsie.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lack of words... this is my very first fic and it is also unbeta. I hope you enjoy it! As always if you did please leave a kudos! From chapter four they will be a lot longer and hopefully the content will be better too. Much love<3


End file.
